


Try Something

by BSsmut (bshiat)



Series: Season of Kink 2020 - Lejic Bingo [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Season of Kink 2020, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshiat/pseuds/BSsmut
Summary: “Sheppard I swear to god if this is another one of your teasing experiments I won’t have it. I won’t! We agreed that--”“I won’t tease, Rodney,” John assured him, and took off his jeans. His heart was beating fast even though he knew Rodney couldn’t see - he’d made sure of that. They had doubled the blindfold to make sure Rodney couldn’t even make out shapes in the light. John didn’t want to risk him seeing… Maybe one day, but not today.
Relationships: Nancy/John (past), Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Season of Kink 2020 - Lejic Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925365
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Try Something

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo 2020 entry #2: Same as the other one, un-beta'd due to lack of time, please feel free to point out mistakes. Enjoy!

He learned something new about himself, somehow, when he was 32. One of the nights Nancy was being dominant and ordering him around in bed, she asked for him to put on a pair of her panties and a teddy. He put them on, not thinking much of it other than “where’re my balls going to go, exactly?”

When he saw himself in the mirror, something in him clicked the same way it had when his uncle first went above 150 miles with him in the passenger seat, when he was all of 7. He thought about his wife - or any woman - in the panties he was in. How obscenely his dick was bulging under them and the teddy. The two thin layers of clothing didn’t do much to cover his body. They’d played around with humiliation and cuckolding sort of scenarios in the past, but this didn’t feel like that. He didn’t feel passive, or submissive.

No, the night had just changed its course.

~

One box. One box was all they’d been offered for personal belongings. It made sense, of course, they had much more important supplies to push through the gate for their most-likely-one-way trip to Pegasus. Being a Major had gotten him the perk of being allowed a surfboard and a guitar, but even that had been pushing it. He certainly couldn’t have dreamed of asking for his box not to be scanned.

And so, his options had been limited. He’d been as inconspicuous as possible, and just hoped that nobody would do a random thorough search of his box. Nothing should show through the x-ray, he was sure. A pair of panties and stockings wrapped inside a college sweater. He wasn’t even sure why he’d bothered with the stockings, they didn’t feel as good without the heels. But, well, beggars and choosing and all that.

~

“Hey, can we try something?” he asked in his perfected casual fake drawl.

Rodney didn’t even bother looking up, he kept typing with one hand, somehow, and held up a finger with the other. “Just one more-- Yes, see, I just need to--” he mumbled, typing with two hands again. It was a turn on for John to see Rodney’s mind at work, even after all this time. The way his brain was calculating and working on multiple problems at a time, how he could say one thing, type another, and listen to yet another. John was smart, he knew that, but there’s smart and there’s Rodney McKay…

He ate his apple as quietly as he could, settling onto the armchair, and waited.

After a few minutes, Rodney clicked enter with more force than necessary, then smacked his laptop screen down. It was the only way, they’d found, that Rodney had a hope of not multitasking and paying full attention to John immediately. He couldn’t wean off work, it had to be full shut down immediately.

“You wanted to talk?” Rodney asked, stretching his neck and arms after a long afternoon of working from his quarters.

“No, I want to try something.” His tone must’ve given him away, because Rodney immediately picked up that they were talking about sex.

“Oh? What’re we trying?” Rodney sounded happier than when they had pudding two meals in a row at the cafeteria. Say what you will about his lack of gym time, Rodney  _ always  _ had energy and enthusiasm for sex.

“Let me blindfold you.”

“Oh.” Rodney sounded almost disappointed, then started looking at the ground and walls, calculating something in his mind, though John didn’t even try to guess what it might be. “Right. Sensory deprivation. Not sure if that’ll work, I find I don’t focus more on something due to-- Well, anyway. Let’s try it. If I don’t come before you, I’ll let you suck me off.”

“So generous,” John laughed, getting up to pull Rodney up and into a kiss.

~

“You didn’t mention anything about tying me up!” Rodney complained as John wrapped his wrists.

“Sssh,” John said, urging Rodney to relax. He looked gorgeous like this, laid down on his stomach, hands tied behind him, ass raised, face digging into the pillow. The tying up wasn’t for domination, it was more of a practical thing, but it still was a nice sight.

“Sheppard I swear to god if this is another one of your  _ teasing  _ experiments I won’t have it. I won’t! We agreed that--”

“I won’t tease, Rodney,” John assured him, and took off his jeans. His heart was beating fast even though he knew Rodney couldn’t see - he’d made sure of that. They had doubled the blindfold to make sure Rodney couldn’t even make out shapes in the light. John didn’t want to risk him seeing… Maybe one day, but not today.

He looked down at his stockings which looked a bit silly, but the panties were as sexy as ever. He’d found what style fit best over his cock, showing it off without sliding and hurting him. After a moment’s hesitation, he went towards the couch to put his boots back on.

“Sheppard? Sheppard why-- John, are you leaving? I hear footsteps walking away and I--”

John walked back over, kissing and touching Rodney’s legs and ass, calming him down without a word. They had sex often enough for him not to need the stretching, but he put some lube on his fingers and played with Rodney’s ass for a while, with his left hand teasing Rodney’s cock. It was the quickest way that John knew of to stop Rodney’s complaints, whatever they were.

“It feels. Huh. Maybe there  _ is  _ something to this. I still wish I could see you, though,” Rodney said between soft groans and squirms.

“Just imagine I’m Carter,” John half-joked.

“When are you-- aah! When are you going to stop-- Not  _ that,  _ don’t stop  _ that _ \-- When will you let that one go?”

John didn’t answer. Instead, he got up onto the bed and positioned himself. If he’d had heels on, he could’ve pulled Rodney to the edge, fucked him like that. But as it was, the best position was on his knees on the bed. It still looked good, though. He took in the sight of his thin stockings up to just above his knees, and his panties pushed to the side, hurting just a little but so,  _ so  _ worth it.

There was a lot to love about fucking Rodney’s ass, but Rodney’s willingness and the noises he made might just be top of the list. He stared at where his cock glided in with each stroke, and enjoyed Rodney’s quiet chanting of “yes yes yes.” And this time, this time it wasn’t just the gorgeous ass he was enjoying. He got to see himself look good in a unique way, too. Sure, he felt strong and in charge in his uniform, but this was different. Something about putting on panties, stockings, heels, skirts… It just made him feel electrified and his cock hard enough to hurt.

Soon, his instincts got the better of him and he had to abandon his slow pace. Instead, he draped himself over Rodney and just fucked him hard and fast. He didn’t care if Rodney didn’t come around his cock, this was good enough, this felt so good, he was--

“John?” Rodney said, out of breath.

“Am I hurting you?” John asked, pausing and lifting up a little.

“No, I just… What are you wearing?” Rodney sounded confused, and his hands were moving as if trying to touch where John’s body met his.

This was exactly what John’d been trying to avoid, with the tied hands. He hadn’t wanted Rodney to feel, and notice…

“It doesn’t matter,” he said dismissively, giving Rodney a tilted stroke to try to distract him.

“Sheppard if those are pantyhose I’m feeling against my legs and you’re fucking me like that while wearing them, I--” Rodney trailed off.

“You what?” John asked, wondering if he should stop, take off the blindfold, and reassess.

“You know how you always claim you can make me come hands-free, if we really try?”

“Yeah?” John was breathless and oh god was Rodney suggesting..?

“Please please let me see. Please.”

John shifted his weight to one hand, and took off the blindfold, aided by Rodney’s shaking his head like a wet dog. As soon as he was free of the thing, Rodney turned his head to look behind him. “Oh god. Oh god oh god.”

“You’re feeling religious tonight,” John tried to joke, but he was nervous. He  _ felt  _ beautiful and sexy in this, didn’t mean Rodney would think the same.

“Fuck me,” Rodney ordered him seriously. “Fuck, come on-- fuck me. Hard like before.”

From then on it was almost a race. John tried to hit Rodney’s prostate with every stroke while not losing his fast rhythm, which was easier said than done when he was this turned on and, well, pushing forty wasn’t exactly helping his stamina as the minutes rolled by.

He couldn’t hold on anymore, but he tried his best. Rodney seemed to be close too, if the lack of speech was any indication. After a few loud groans, Rodney started talking again, though, seemingly trying to push himself over the edge.

“Will you - fuck - I - are those the - the - only things? Do you - fuck yes - Do you have..?”

“Tell- you- what, Rodney,” John panted out, trying his best to hold out for another minute. “If you come on my cock, I’ll- I’ll wear a skirt next time.”

Rodney’s eyes widened, then he turned his head back and closed his eyes, obviously lost in the fantasy. “I-- It’s--almost-- oh fuck oh fuck--”

Rodney came on John’s cock and “oh fuck” was right, it felt amazing. And it felt even more amazing that Rodney - he didn’t just not mind this, he  _ wanted _ it too.

After a few moments, Rodney wriggled, and John untied him, then gently pulled himself out. He knew Rodney got sore after, but had half a mind to ask if he could keep fucking him.

Before John can ask him anything, though, Rodney turned around and started stroking John off with intent. Left hand working John’s cock, his right hand traveled over his panties, then dipped down to his legs and stockings. “You’re so sexy, god, John…”

John was about to suggest washing off so Rodney could suck him when Rodney pushed his face into John’s crotch and panties. As Rodney sucked and brushed his head against the lacey fabric, John’s orgasm built up.

“Rodney,” John warned him. “I’m about to…”

“Yeah, come on,” Rodney said, looking up through his eyelashes, just barely visible to John. “Come on me.” He was still rubbing his face against the panties and he was going to get his hair and chin covered in--

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck,  _ is all John could think, somehow not verbalizing any of it, and he came all over Rodney.

Now all he had to do was find a skirt that’d fit him in the Pegasus Galaxy.


End file.
